


Agree to disagree

by BrokenIto



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, PWP, poet society
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: Let's skip to the end故事结尾发生的事，至于故事本身已经死了。-那时他还没把一头鬈发剪短，只是蓬松地让它垂在脸侧，衣柜里也还留着棒球外套和已经起球的棉t恤。书桌前的时光漫长而乏味，值得期盼的事情少之又少。拿破仑已经从朋友那听说了红发邦蒂是个诗迷的情报，于是他也拿了本书去诗社打算碰碰运气。令他意想不到的是，像神甫一样的伊利亚先他一步统治了这个小空间。





	

拿破仑在他手下发出了一个泣音，伊利亚的手指不动了。  
他低下头用另一只手顺着脊椎的凹陷一路抚摸，注视着那具身体在他手下颤栗着起伏。美国人的脸埋在枕头里，只能在松软的头发间看到他露出来的一角耳朵。  
"牛仔?"他凑过去低声呼唤他，不出意料地看见他的肩胛在吐气的刺激下如琴弦般绷紧。  
拿破仑没有答话，伊利亚试着在他体内抽动食指和中指，然而收缩起来的内壁挤压着他，只能加上在外的拇指内外一并用指腹按揉着劝他放松。之前涂上去的润滑剂顺着伊利亚的手指向外流出了些。  
拿破仑不想告诉他再没有下一步的话他就会用阴茎开始摩蹭床单了，伊利亚的体贴在这时就像是上刑。  
在他来得及弓起腰索求前，伊利亚忽然退出手指将他翻了过来。  
他打开的双腿和充血的器官被一览无余，下体被前液和润滑混成的透明液体弄得一团糟，面色因呼吸不畅和过快的心跳而泛红，眼眶湿润。拿破仑对自己在床上的仪态要求不算高，但这会他被伊利亚的眼神弄得无暇思考。如果这个世界上有比他被打开的身体还赤裸的东西的话，那就是伊利亚注视他的目光了，仿佛他仅仅用凝视就完成了亲吻和爱抚的动作。拿破仑觉得他因此变得更硬了点，忍不住伸出胳膊环上俄罗斯人的后颈。  
"心软了吗？"他坏笑着问。  
伊利亚明白了他在想些什么，压上他给了一个吻。他终于顺势进入了拿破仑，推进得缓慢又坚定。美国人呻吟着从他的嘴唇上尝到一个微笑。  
伊利亚像是在他唇间搜索着什么一样，舌尖探过牙关，正当他试图寻找那条柔软的银舌头的时候，美国人先一步退开了，剩他们的鼻梁靠在了一块。他用手指揉进伊利亚的金发里，看着他示范性再度靠近，合上眼给了他一个真正的湿吻。  
下肢处维持不变的胀感让他明白伊利亚已经完全埋进了他的体内，拿破仑试着深呼吸，两个人都忍不住呻吟了起来。  
"恐怖?"他说。  
"嗯……"伊利亚把脸埋在他肩膀上回答。  
"我在此给予你入侵美国的全权许可。"  
一年级生抬起头给了他一个哭笑不得的表情。  
"说真的，拿破仑?"  
"嗯哼。"他不那么抱歉地笑着，已经伸出的一只手向下好奇地摸到交合处，手指沾上润滑剂推挤着伊利亚留在他体外的囊袋。  
"啊-"  
这下伊利亚是真的在干他了，他自找的。他的身体被一次次撑满却还忍不住往里收缩，同时伊利亚的腹肌和毛发在他阴茎上来回粗糙地辗动，拿破仑抬起身迎合节奏，低喘着被层层加码的快感磨去意识。他垂下眼睛用腰的动作追逐着那道将他引向酥软酸涩的浪潮，手指在俄罗斯人的肩膀上越收越紧。伊利亚在他身上用力挺动着，唇齿并用地啃吻过他的肩膀和喉咙，最后停在了他喘息着的双唇上。拿破仑察觉伊利亚的动作逐渐慢了下来。  
他睁开眼，眨掉泪水，看见俄罗斯人正在把润滑的瓶盖拧开，就着插入的姿势往连接的部分倒了小半瓶，然后用手抹下继续往小腹上淌的几缕粘腻液体，一把攥住拿破仑的阴茎从下往上撸动了起来。  
伊利亚的阴茎再度擦过他前列腺时，拿破仑的脑海一片空白，这个时候如果他开口要拿破仑从此只读普希金他也肯定会一口答应。俄国人的拇指按在他下体的头部打圈，留他在强烈的双重刺激下发着抖。  
"伊利亚……"他喃喃，双腿在对方的腰上收紧，汗水浸透的额发塌在脸上。  
他呻吟着射了。

世界开始逐渐淡去，残余的知觉让他明白性爱还在继续，提醒他对方释放在了他身体里，但是拿破仑已经不在乎了。伊利亚在他依然微微抽搐着的内里停留了一会儿，体会着最后一点甘美的余韵。他从他身体里抽离，褪去欲望的蓝眼睛却还依旧望着他。  
"圣诞快乐，无神论者。"拿破仑望回他，满足又疲惫地说。


End file.
